The present invention relates to method and apparatus for sewing panty hose with a backpanel-like gusset inserted from rear portion to inner thigh portion of the panty part.
As this type of panty hose sewing method, conventionally, there has been known a method in which after inner thigh portions of left-and-right cylindrical stocking material pieces are cut out, a diamond-shaped gusset material for forming a gusset portion at the inner thigh portion site is folded in two, i.e. into a triangular shape and then inserted into the cut-out inner thigh portions of the left-and-right cylindrical material pieces, where the gusset material is sewn, so that a pair of panty hose with a diamond-shaped gusset inserted into the inner thigh portions of the left-and-right paired cylindrical material pieces are fabricated (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication SHO 57-17961).
An outline of this sewing process for panty hose with a diamond-shaped gusset inserted is described with reference to FIGS. 25 and 26.
Referring first to FIG. 25(A), reference numerals 1 and 2 denote left-leg and right-leg hose pieces, respectively, knitted by an ordinary circular knitting machine. After these two left and right hose pieces are aligned left and right, they are bitten by each other along lines 3, 4 as shown in FIG. 25(B), where a middle portion defined between the bite lines 3 and 4 is cut out along a broken line 5 so that an inner thigh portion is cut open as shown in FIG. 25(C). Then, a diamond-shaped gusset material 8 is inserted in central portion of the crotch portion. After that, first a seam 6 as shown in FIG. 26(A) and then a seam 7 as shown in FIG. 26(B) are formed in parallel with the bite lines 3, 4 by two-step process with a sewing machine. Thus, a pair of panty hose 10 with the diamond-shaped gusset 8 inserted at inner thigh portion as shown in FIG. 26(C) is obtained.
The conventional panty hose with a diamond-like gusset inserted indeed can afford a wearing fitness at an inner thigh portion 9a of a panty part 9, but would be uncomfortable to wear because a front portion 9b and a rear portion 9c of the panty part 9 are of exactly the same size, which causes the wearer's hip portion to be strongly tensed. In particular, recent years' wearers are constricted at the waist portion and projected at the hip portion in their bodily shape. Due to this, the stretch in the rear portion 9c is increased, which has become a cause of deterioration in the wearing fitness.